marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
X-Men: Future Force – Utopia
X-men Future Force - Utopia is the installment of the next Chapter of X-Men featuring descendants. In Future New York years after the war between humans and mutants had finally ended. Descendants of previous members of the X-Men and a collection of promising mutants were brought together by Xi'an Chi Xan, nicknamed the Desert Ghost. Xi’an was an ex-outlaw who had a vision in Saigon of a new future for mutant kind. He then put his criminal past behind him to build a group of mutants and pattern them after the team of the 20th Century’s Professor Charles Xavier. This new generation of heroes will stand up for the righteous and prove victorious for their previous predecessors and carry on the legacy. After their school was destroyed the X-men and Desert Ghost migrated to a Utopian City that fits their needs to continue their operation and keep the world safe. X-Men Marvel Girl/Dream Richards – the daughter of Franklin Richards and Rachel Summers-Richards and the current Marvel Girl. Dream comes from a rich family history of superheroes her mother was the co-leader of the X-Men as well as the Headmistress and her father served with Fantastic Force while her maternal grandparents were the founding members of the original X-Men and her paternal grandparents were the founders of the Fantastic Four. Dream is also the great-granddaughter of Christopher Summers (Scott’s father and Rachel’s grandfather); Nathaniel Richards (Reed’s father and Franklin’s grandfather) Dream is also the younger sister of David Richards also the member of the New Avengers. Dream has the red hair trademark from her mother and maternal grandmother and the blue eyes from her father and paternal grandmother. Krystalin/Ruth Kirsten Porter-Ogada - Krystalin is capable of extracting minerals from the atmosphere to form hard crystalline constructs of various shapes and size, usually in the form of offensive weapons (such as bo staffs, javelins or throwing shards) but occasionally in defensive ways (such as shields, armor, and slides). She can even encase a person within. Cerebra/Shakti Haddad - Shakti possesses a specific form of telepathy that allows her to 'sense' mutants in a similar manner to Charles Xavier's Cerebro and can connect with their minds enough to know if they're alive. The range of her power is unknown. Cerebra retired from her duties from the X-men to serve as a recruiting advisor. Metalhead/Edward Osako - He has ability to turn his body into any metal that he touches. ability to transform from a human form to a metal form with increased strength, durability, resistance to injury, and whatever specific properties that metal had (e.g. adamantium would give him invulnerability, copper would give him increased electrical conductivity, gold would be softer, etc.) Rebecca Raven LeBeau – Daughter of Gambit and Rogue Becca is a mutant, with the mutant powers of: Self-Propelled Flight, Superhuman Strength and Superhuman Stamina. Becca is also the younger half-sister of Magnus from her mother’s previous marriage to Magneto and older half-sister of Sarah. Becca has her mother’s auburn hair with a white streak and her green eyes. Nocturne/Talia Josephine Wagner - Daughter of Nightcrawler and Scarlet Witch, Nocturne inherited her father's blue fur, three-toed hands and feet, a tail, yellow eyes and pointed ears, as well as a powerful blasting ability brimstone “hex bolts." As a second-generation mutant, however, Nocturne also developed her own mutant power, the ability to physically possess another person and influence their movements for up to one lunar cycle, hence her codename. T.J. is also the younger half-sister of Salamander from her father’s previous relationship also to Tommy and Billy from her mother’s previous relationship and the older half-sister of Nilam. T.J is the first youngest of the 6. T.J is very skilled at martial arts. Nightinmagik/Nilam Wagner – Daughter of Nightcrawler and Magik /Illyana Rasputina– Nilam is second overall daughter of Nightcrawler and second youngest of the two her older half-siblings and younger sister from her father’s relationship while she has two older half-brothers through TJ’s mother Scarlet Witch her Step-Mother. Nilam is also the younger cousin of Magnus, Sarah and Becca. Milam inherited most of her father’s powers. She teleports by displacing herself into the Brimstone Dimension, traveling through it, and then returning to her own dimension at a certain distance from his point of departure. She consciously determines her point of return. Serena Wagner – Daughter of Nightcralwer – Serena is Nightcrawler’s third youngest daughter. Although she’s a half Nyaphem a demon mutant Serena has a bubbly personality. A girly girl of the group but Serena can hold her own as an X-man. Salamander Wagner – Son of Nightcrawler, T.J, Nilam and Serena’s older half-brother and Magnus, Sarah and Becca’s cousin Salamander is able, as his father to open portals to the Negative Zone, without being able to teleport through it. He is able to use Plasma energy blasts to pull off burning plasma energy and project it. Salamander is also the older half-brother of Nocturne, Nightinmagik and Serena and also the half-brother of Tommy and Billy and the 6 of them are very close with their cousins Magnus, Sarah and Becca after all the 9 of them are family. Magnus Lehnsherr - Son of X-Men veterans Magneto and Rogue; Magnus is cursed with a mutant power that is a combination of his parent's abilities: gifted with amazing magnetic powers, he would unfortunately turn whoever he touched with his bare skin into metal. He must wear a skin suit that covered his entire body to prevent this from happening. Magnus is also Becca and Sarah’s older half-brother and the step-son of his mother’s current husband Gambit. Magnus is very protective of Sarah and Becca and very close to his cousins Tommy, Billy, Salamander and T.J. When Magnus became an X-Man he received a new skin suit which doubles as an official X-Men uniform with the traditional colors of Black and Gold to replace the previous skin suit he had before. Magnus has his mother’s auburn hair with a white streak and his father’s blue eyes. Tempest/Rebecca T’Shairia Munroe – Daughter of Storm and T'Challa also The Princess of Wakanda. Becka inherited her mother’s powers of the Earth's electromagnetic field and the ability to manipulate the weather. Becka also has her mother’s signature white hair with a black streak while she also has her father’s brown eyes. Despite being born into African Royalty; Becka is a tomboy and the 4th of 7 children including 2 older brothers, an older sister and a younger pair identical twin sisters sharing the Wakandan title with her. Becka is the one of 3 born a mutant along with her older brothers T'Chaka II and Azari but their mutant powers are a combination of both their parents Becka is the only one to have fully inherited her mother’s incredible powers. Angel Girl/Ashley Worthington – The Daughter of Archangel and Jessica Langston-Worthington, and older Half-Sister of Jean. Ashley is very smart and agile thanks to her inheritance of her father’s powers. She has been best friends with Dream and Becka for years. X-23/Kirika Yashida-Logan – Daughter of Wolverine and Mariko Yashida. Kirika is very tough and very skilled like her father but has her late mother’s kindness and caring spirit. She is very protective of her father’s legacy. X-23’s claws are very strong and unbreakable and probably much stronger than her father’s claws. With advanced adamantium armor she has X-23 can slash anything even sharp stuff. Speed/Thomas "Tommy" Maximoff – Son of Scarlet Witch and Unknown father. Speed is a mutant with an enhanced physiology design for supersonic speed. Speed and his twin brother are very close to their cousins and their half siblings Salamander and T.J., Nilam and Serena. Tommy takes it very personal when kids at school bully his twin brother Billy because of his sexuality and he always defended his brother’s honor. Tommy is the oldest of the 4 because he was born in 25 minutes before Billy. Scarlet Warlock/William “Billy” Maximoff – Son of Scarlet Witch and Unknown father. Billy is Tommy’s twin brother and half-brother to Salamander and T.J. Billy had trouble with bullies in school due to his sexuality and fanboyness but his mother, siblings and even his teammates all stand by him for support. Scarlet Warlock is a both Mage and mutant. As such he has a wide range of superpowers. Pixie/Megan Gwynn – Daughter of Jason Wyngarde (Mastermind) and Mrs. Gwynn. Pixie is a hybrid mutant and fairy and possess powers granted to her both by her mutation among them her amazing unlimited magical abilities, without a clear distinction regarding the source of each power. For weapon choice, she wields her powerful Soulsword. Pixie is also a member of the Young Sorcerers Society she is among some mutants alongside Scarlet Warlock to have memberships there. Lady Mastermind/Regan Wyngarde – Daughter of the original Mastermind and unknown mother. Lady Mastermind is one of three daughters of the late Jason Wyngarde, the original Mastermind and is the legal guardian of her half-sister Pixie in accordance with the wishes of Megan’s mother Mrs. Gwynn whom Regan considers her mother like figure. Blink/Clarice Ferguson - Clarice was born on the island of Cartesian in the Bahamas, but her parents immigrated to the United States when she was four years old, and raised her in Miami. Although born with pointed ears, facial markings, and purple skin and hair, Clarice lived a relatively normal life before being chosen by Desert Ghost to join the X-Men. Blink is a mutant, stated to be a level four by a Skrull. Clarice is also T.J.’s best friend. Aliyah Bishop - Half-Shi'ar/Half-Mutant Daughter of the mutant Bishop and Shi'ar warrior Evil Empress Deathbird. Lifeguard became her beloved bodyguard. An attack on Aliyah led a badly wounded Lifeguard to send her to the Starjammers via a small spaceship. The traumatized Aliyah was forced to watch as Lifeguard was left behind. Aliyah would soon learn that the X-Men was looking for a descendant of previous member who had perished in the ultimate battle. Princess Powerful/Molly Hayes - born after her parents and the other members of the Pride decided to pass on their inheritance from the Gibborim to their children. Molly's parents, Gene (a doctor) and Alice Hayes (a speech therapist), were telepathic mutants complete the Pride work. Molly was younger than the Pride's other children because it took them longer to conceive due to their mutant genetics. At birth Molly's parents tested her for the presence of an X-Gene and was until she was 13 when she learned of her powers. Molly was among the newest mutants to join the X-Men and was given the codename Princess Powerful. Sunfire/Mariko Yoshida – Mariko is the gifted daughter to the original Sunfire and mother in Japan. Her discovery of her mutant abilities earned her the rejection of her mother but not her father who sent her to the US to join the new X-Men continuing the Professor Xavier's dream of mutant-human peace. Sunfire has the ability to absorb sunlight, and convert it into superheated plasma which burst into flame on contact with the air. Firestar/Elizabeth "Liz" Allan – Liz was born the product of a one-night-stand between her mother and Franklin, The Blob. Due to Franklin's loyalty to the Brotherhood, he always stayed at Magneto's side. Because Mrs. Allan didn't want to risk Franklin to associate his paternity to Liz. Liz had a phobia of mutants and super-powered beings, and she often worried that she herself was a mutant. Ironically, Liz herself was a mutant. Her powers manifested and were witnessed by her friends during a beach party. After the discussion with Xi'an Chi Xan she accepted that she’s a mutant herself. She has the powers of Fire Manipulation She can produce flames on her body. Metallique/Ekaterina Rasputina – Daughter of Shadowcat and Colossus. She has her father’s powers and her mother’s intelligence. Namorita Prentiss – Daughter of Namora and Talan. Namorita was born to X-Men veteran Namora and husband Talan. Talan died when Namorita was three, and she and Namora then relocated to the Institute but stay close to the waters. Eventually Namora was killed in the ultimate battle and Namorita remained in care of Mutant Residency Center before she joins the new X-Men team. Namorita's powers came from being a hybrid of Atlantean Homo mermanus and mutant Homo superior physiologies in which inherited from her mother. Also Namorita is the Princess of Atlantis. Wind Dancer/Sofia Mantega-Barrett – She was born and lived most of her life in Caracas, Venezuela. While under the care of her uncle, Sofia's mother was killed in a riot in town. Shortly after her mother's funeral, Sofia is sent to her father, who had been previously unaware of her existence. The head of a major supermarket chain located in the United States, Walter Barrett was an occupied businessman without the time or the interest for a daughter. Despite her enthusiasm in the reunion, he quickly set three ground rules - she would learn English before school started, she would get good grades, and she would not use her mutant power. In return, he ensured her she would want for nothing. For almost a year in the States Sofia felt increasingly isolated, being ignored by her father and classmates. Finally reaching a breaking point, Sofia entered one of her father's stores and let loose a hurricane inside it. Police officers found her collapsed in the fetal position among the wreckage and arrested her. Considering leaving her in prison for a while, ordering another paternity test, and possibly sending her back to Venezuela, Mr. Barrett was confronted by Xi'an Chi Xan, Marvel Girl and Firestar Having seen Sofia on the news, they "persuaded" him to enroll Sofia into the Charles Xavier School for Mutants. Dust/Sooraya Qadir - Dust is an adolescent Sunni Muslim Afghan American girl. Who possesses the mutant power to turn herself into a sand-like substance. Dust’s parents moved to the United States before she was born but sadly Dust’s father was murdered in the assassination attack. Dust’s mother Mirah Qadir decides to send her daughter to Desert Ghost and the X-Men for safety concerns. Dust is very smart and skilled fighter against evil doers. Icarus/Joshua Guthrie - Jay is the son of Thomas Zebulon, referred to as both "Ty" and "Zeke," and Lucinda Guthrie. Jay's older siblings Sam and Paige were mutants as well, and both had been members of the X-Men. His mutant sister Melody was also among the new mutants at the X-Mansion. When Jay himself developed mutant powers, he hid them from his family. However, when performing in his band, he exposed his wings to the crowd as a 'stage gimmick'. Icarus could fly by means of his natural wings. Fully feathered like a bird's wings, Jay's wings' flexible skeletal structure enabled him to press them to the back of his torso and legs with only the slightest bulge visible under his clothing. It could be assumed that like Angel, Icarus could reach a height of 10,000 ft. with little effort. With severe strain he could reach the highest recorded altitude of a bird in flight, but he could only remain at that high for several minutes. He can fly nonstop under his own power for a maximum of approximately 12 hours. Elixir/Joshua Foley - Elixir is an omega-class mutant, and an Omega Level Healer, with Omega-class healing ability. He was stated to be a General Threat by the O*N*E, He also has Advanced-level PhD level human anatomy, physiology and biology making him among the brains on the team. Kid Omega/Quintavius "Quentin" Quirinius Quire - Quentin is an Omega Level Telepath and has described as well as an "Omega strength mutant”, an Omega Mutant, and an Omega Level Mutant. He immediately stood out as a brilliant intellect and quickly became a prize pupil, though the extent and type of his mutant abilities were never clearly defined. Quire appeared to be a very powerful telepath; he also is Pixie’s boyfriend. Psylocke II/Jean Worthington – Ashley’s younger Half-Sister named after Jean Grey (Dream’s Grandmother) from her father’s current relationship with Psylocke. Jean inherited her mom’s Asian look and powers. Jean also is a certified master martial artist and her powers include her vast telepathic powers, an Omega-Level Telepath, also an Omega Level Mutant like Dream, Quentin and Elixir. Surge/Noriko Ashida - born in Tokyo, Japan, where her family still lives. She was close to her brother, Keitaro, but she ran away from home when she was thirteen-years-old, after her powers manifested; she claimed that her father "doesn't believe in mutants." How she came to the United States is unknown. Surge is a mutant with electrokinesis her Power Gauntlets were made by Mr. Fantastic/Reed Richards, Marvel Girl’s grandfather and Fantastic Four member and are lightweight and more efficient as they have an adjustable knob to change the level of intensity in her blasts, as well as allowing her to control the input of electricity at a more stable rate. Surge officially joined the team is a huge part of the X-Men due to Cerebra stepping down to allow her to fill the roster. Bling/Roxanne Washington - Roxanne Washington was born into hip-hop "royalty" as the daughter of Roy "Daddy Libido" Washington and Angel "Sexy Mother" Depress. Having appeared in her parents' rap videos from a young age, Washington was often targeted by would-be kidnappers and assassins. Transonic/Laurie Tromette - she was incredibly bright and excelled in academics. Her mother wanted her to become a doctor, but she was too scared of hospitals. Laurie is one of post-ultimate battle mutants. Her powers include: Superhuman Speed, Flight: She can fly at supersonic speeds. Oya/Idie Okonkwo - Idie (Pronounced "Ih-Dyay") was a fourteen-year-old girl living with her family in Oyo, in the Delta State of Nigeria when her mutant powers manifested. She was located by the X-Men by Cerebra. With the advent of her mutant abilities, Idie accidentally burned down her village and killed her family. A paramilitary group that tracked down Idie attempted to murder her, but the arrival of Dream Richards and Rebecca Munroe prevented the troops from harming her. Idie is Catholic, from the Igbo people of Nigeria, but doesn't considered herself still part of her people. Idie is one of post- ultimate Battle mutants. Her powers include: Thermokinesis: Idie can alter temperatures around her. However, she cannot simply create heat and cold; she can only be rechanneling temperature. These temperature manipulation powers result in: Pyrokinesis: Idie is capable of generating flames from thin air, not requiring the consumption of oxygen or combustible objects to maintain the flames. Cryokinesis: Idie is able to reduce the kinetic energy of atoms and thus reduce temperature, often used to generate ice. Crusader/Sarah Rogers - the daughter of Steve Rogers, Captain America, and Rogue also the younger half-sister of Magnus and Rebecca. Sarah is apparently as strong as her mother (Mostly inherited the powers from her mother) Marrow/Sarah - a teenager mutant with pink hair and bony protrusions who lived in downtown Manhattan. Marrow decided that she’ll use her powers for the good and joined the team. Hope Summers – the daughter of Cable and Hope Summers also the cousin of Dream Richards. Hope is also an Omega level mutant. Tempus/Eva Bell - Eva Bell was out with a friend one night, when they spotted David, a boy for whom Eva harbored a crush. The evening went well until Eva's fiercely protective brother, Steven, showed up and began to brawl with David and his friends. Frustrated and scared, Eva's powers manifested forming a temporal sphere about the size of one city block and stopping time inside it for twenty hours. Eva didn't know what happened and was terrified when came by Xi'an Chi Xan and told her she was a mutant with some sort of temporal power. With Dream’s help Eva unfroze time and the Australian task force attempted to take her into custody, but the X-Men intervened and saved her. Pinkstreak/Luna Maximoff - The daughter of Quicksilver and Crystal. She was named after the moon, the first child to be born to a mutant and Inhuman Luna inherited most of her father’s mutant powers also like Tommy’s in which coined her codename. She is the cousin of T.J., Tommy, and Billy. Luna has the powers of an enhanced physiology design for supersonic speed like her father but it is unclear if her running ability exceeds that of her father but Pinkstreak can run, move and react at speeds far greater than the average human reacts. But it is demonstrated that she can at least achieve supersonic speeds. Shatterstar/Gaveedra Seven-Blaire – Son of Dazzler and ex-husband Longshot. Shatterstar comes from Mojoworld after being born to Dazzler and longshot. Shatterstar learned the arts of battle as a warrior in arenas on Mojoworld, where he participated in combats staged for Mojo's television programs. Eventually he escaped and joined the Cadre Alliance, the rebel group that sought to overthrow Mojo V's dictatorship. From there, he learned the Cadre’s language and began taking part in missions, one of which sent him back in time to find the X-Men and get their assistance in defeating Mojo also reuniting him with his mother. Shatterstar is a mutant, the naturally born son of the mutant Dazzler and the artificially-engineered Biped Longshot. As a result, he was born with many of the superhuman traits Longshot was engineered to possess, in addition to his own unique mutant abilities. Petra/Kristie Nord - Kristie Nord is the daughter of Maverick. Kristie is among the new generation of mutants and Desert Ghost and the X-Men welcomed her with open arms and she takes the codename Petra. Petra is a "terrakinetic" or "geo-morph”, having the ability to psychokinetically manipulate, control, levitate and reshape the classic element of earth—sand, stone, rock, lava, and/or dirt—and could even transform the consistency of earth and rock, such as turning a lump of coal into a diamond. She also could use this power to cause minor earthquakes and create shapes out of solid rock. Stepford Cuckoos - Cloned daughters of X-Man Emma Frost. While Emma Frost was laying in a comatose state, Dr. John Sublime harvested eggs from her to begin experimentation. The Weapon Plus program began the cloning to develop a powerful weapon capable of killing every mutant on Earth by combining their telepathic abilities. The project was designated Weapon XIV and girls were incubated and artificially aged inside the subterranean level of The World. Thousands of girls were cloned from the ovum, but while the others remained dormant, five girls were sent to infiltrate the Xavier Institute as student sisters to hone their talents for Sublime's purpose. After the Xavier Institute went public, the orphan quintuplet sisters Sophie, Phoebe, Mindee, Celeste, and Esme were enrolled. To protect their secret origins, the girls unconsciously placed mental blocks in the minds of the faculty, preventing them from investigating their background. Though both Esme and Sophie has since passed away Celeste, Mindee and Phoebe were introduced to Stephanie, Katherine, and Zoey their identical sisters and became the new six-in-one. They also informed Desert Ghost about Sublime’s evil purposes and the X-Men took him on.They were soon joined by Alexandra and Yasmine Cuckoo making them eight-in-one a year later 2 more sisters Lauren and Kimberly Category:X-Men Future Force Category:Starlina Series